Selena/Mastery Code
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Chapter 1: Abyssal Witch Task Target: Purchase Calamity Reaper (the Equipment Item) in the beginning 8 minutes of a match and achieve victory. Complete 2 such matches. When Selena stood before the demonic inhabitants of the abyss, with the Lord of Abyss by her side, she completely forgot her past. She could skillfully manipulate the dark magic of the Abyss. And also she could absorb the power of the Abyss into her body to transform herself into a demoness, capable of tearing her enemies into shreds. The Lord of Abyss appointed her as its voice and gave her Calamity Reaper to get strengthened. She had uncontested rule over the demons of the Abyss. Chapter 2: Young sacrifice Task Target: Stun enemy heroes at least 12 times using Abyssal Arrow in 1 single match. Complete 4 such matches. Not long ago, Selena was sacrificed by the fanatical tribe to the abyss as a young dark elf in exchange for dark energy. Elves being the demon's favorite sacrifice, Selena was mercilessly thrown into the abyss. The Abyss Demon filled Selena with desperation and pain, which coursed through every vein of her young body. Since then, Selena had completely become other person. She was eroded by the power of darkness and with that she could gather the power of the abyss and draw a magical arrow. She defeated countless opponents while serving for the Lord of Abyss. Chapter 3: Devour Souls Task Target: Deal more than 10000 points of damage using Soul Eater in a single match. Complete 2 such matches. After Selena was controlled by the abyss magic, her skin exuded strange blue glow and her once-lavender eyes were filled with a majestic scarlet glow-The Abyss Demon resting beside her. The demons were all at her mercy - they bowed to Selena, and this evil abyss magic made her evolve into a veritable abyss witch. From then on, Selena needed to absorb the soul as as supply every day. She would choose the prey she needed personally. She used the power of Soul Eater to deal with prey. People couldn't count clearly how many heroes have been taken by her. She was ready for slaughter all the time, and no creature could even escape. Chapter 4: The Shadow Abyss Task Target: Achieve KILLING SPREE in the beginning 5 minutes. Complete 3 such matches. In the Southern Moniyan Empire, a bottomless abyss is carved into a barren landscape-As if an ancient demon used a terrifying blade to permanently scar the Land of Dawn, The Shadow Abyss. Little does the world know, sealed away at the bottom of the Shadow Abyss lies the Land of Dawn's most terrifying demon-The Lord of Abyss. Over the many creatures, the seal on the abyss has slowly faded, giving way to the hungry will of the Abyss. The demons tiressly schemed of ways to strengthen their power over the darkness. Many misguided believers offer sacrifices to the Abyss, unknowingly feeding the demons, formed of dark energy in its purest form, always lurking in the darkness waiting to devour the carcasses of sacrifice. They confused the believers who believe in the power of darkness to sacrifice their souls. Then used the sacrifice to breed the 'Abyssal Demon', a kind of magical creature formed by the purest dark energy, which could perfectly blend into the darkness to wait and engulf the prey. With such a monster, Selena would be unstoppable, and she would soon represent the Lord of Abyss to slay countless lives on this continent. Category:Selena Category:Hero mastery code